


Netflix and c-AS

by sour_wolff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 11, let's also pretend Crowley had medicine, let's pretend what Cas had wasn't as bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_wolff/pseuds/sour_wolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to make Cas feel better by telling him to watch netflix. Cas gets the wrong idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and c-AS

Cas’s body eventually stopped shaking and he began to relax his muscles. 

“Cas? Hey? You okay?” Dean rushed to his aid, resting a strong yet comforting hand upon his friend’s shoulder. 

“Relative to what?” Cas was confused. Cas was in pain.

“You know where you are? What’s the date?”

“Earth, several billion years from the beginning” Dean chuckled.

“C’mon buddy. Rest for you. You need to chill out.”

Sam and Dean each took an arm belonging to the angel and lifted him up after the count of three. They carried the man together and laid him upon Dean’s bed, ‘as it was closer than Sam’s room’… at least that’s what Dean said. 

Dean gently moved Cas’ fringe out of his eyes whilst Sam engulfed the bruised angel in warm fluffy blankets.

“There we go. How’s that?” Sam smiled; pretending he hadn’t seen the affectionate touches between Dean and Cas, as he knew his brother was still in denial of his love for the other man.

Cas looked on still in shock, but managed to bring a small smile onto his face. He was trying desperately to put the older hunter’s mind at ease.

“Warmth and Netflix for you. Sammy and me are off out, gonna see if we can track down Rowena. You don’t move until we get back. Ya hear me?” Cas feebly nodded and Dean walked out subtly whispering to Sam, something about tracking down the ‘sonofabitch’. 

Once Cas had gotten used to his surroundings, Dean’s words started playing on his mind. What was this Netflix he spoke of? Was it some sort of treatment? A cure? Did it involve any pain or blood?

Cas ruffled around trying to kick off the blankets with a lot of grunts and groans. After escaping he carefully made his way over to Sam’s room and logged on to the laptop. Cas over exaggerated the typing of each letter and clicked upon ‘Feeling Lucky’ under the search bar. Whether it was fortunate or unfortunate that urban dictionary was the first site to open Cas will never know. All he did know was what he found was certainly not what he had originally expected.

Many moments later Dean walked through the door, alone, with a bag of groceries. He chucked his car keys onto the table, and started making moves to his room. “Cas? Y’hear me? Sam’s got a lead on Rowena, but for now Crowley gave me something to give ya. It’ll ease the pain... And I-well I got us some pie.” Dean finally made it to his room only to see the empty bed. At once Dean dropped the paper bag to the floor screaming out a broken “cAS?” down the hallway.

Dean finally located the man who was frozen to the spot in Sam’s doorway.

“Cas?” No response. Dean repeated his name, again and again. Trying to break him out of his trance.

“Ca-” this time he was cut off by a very blunt statement made by Cas, “You want to have the sex with me.”

Dean jolted backwards with shock, his face burned red. Had Cas heard Sammy and him talking a few nights before? Had he said something during his dream? 

“Wha-What?" Dean stuttered.

"This Netflix you speak of. I recall you saying that you wanted me to have ‘Netflix’ and that I should ‘chill’.”

“Oh my go-cAS-Noo!” Dean was completely and utterly flustered. He continuously rubbed his hands over his face in an attempt to hide his blush, despite his efforts as the angel could still see it. 

Dean’s dismissive reaction meant that Cas was confused again… but ‘Google was never wrong’ Dean had even said that himself to Cas before. The hunter changed their conversation with urgency, something about why him and Sam had to split. Cas didn't really listen, too much pain and confusion. Dean later drove the two of them to meet up with Sam, after being told by his brother to meet at an abounded warehouse located only a few miles away from the bunker.

//

Rowena did eventually lift the curse from Cas, after a lot of violent threats shared between Sam and herself. It meant that Cas left feeling a lot better. He felt like himself again. 

The drive home was painfully quiet. Normally, Sam would start up the conversations but he was in too much pain from being thrown at the wall by the bitch, I mean witch. As for Dean, he was still utterly embarrassed by the earlier events. He couldn't even bring himself to speak to Cas about it, let alone speak in front of his little brother.

When pulled up outside the bunker, Sam was first out. He got his coat and walked down to unlock the door. He was in a hurry to stitch his wound. This left Cas and Dean alone for the first time since the angel's curse had gone. The younger man was anxious as to what was going to be discussed. He went to speak when Cas made the first move. 

“About earlier… Dean, I-”

“Forget it, Cas.”

“I don’t want to forget it, Dean. No, what I would like to do- what I was going to say earlier-well-uh," Now it was Dean's time to be confused. "I too would like to have the netflix and chill with you.”

“You-you what?” Dean choked on air. 

“I do, Dean. Just next time try to uh-express your intentions in simpler terms, please. Be clear. At times you can be very confusing.” Dean laughed at the irony.

The two men kept eye contact a tad too long to just be ‘friends’ anymore. Dean licked his lips which temporarily averted Cas’ attention.

“Cool with me,” Dean added “now let’s go eat that pie.”


End file.
